Destiny
by xXxLadyColdxXx
Summary: Destiny is a tricky thing. When a deal is broken between the human and demon world people ought to face the consequences. Some people aren't meant for each other, or so family says...What if they go against the rules? Even the flawless ones...Please R & R
1. Hard Beginnings

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Devil May Cry nor anything related to it.**_

It was a cold winter night , there was even snow falling from the skies, still people wanted to go out. It was Jennifer's case, which even pregnant insisted to walk home, well most likely castle, pregnant and by herself, much to her 'husband's' unhappiness.

Arriving there she wanted to talk right to her husband, but as always he was engrossed in some of his 'business meetings', which she had no idea about what, or who he was talking to. Ever since she had fell in love and came to live with Vergil, she didn't know how he made a living, he would never tell her what he dealt with, and never wanted her to get near his office; she tried to make him talk, but to no avail, she knew very well how he acted towards this subject, she just knew he was very, but very wealthy so say the least.

Their story had been a rather strange get together. First he wasn't the one to talk nor express his feelings, and her, well, was shy but at the same time knew how to get to one's nerves, well Vergil's nerves. They actually met in a not so romantic place, a library. From a simple exchange of "Excuse me's and sorry's" (since Jennifer was quite clumsy), she came to end up pregnant and living with the blue eyed man; still she had many secrets to uncover. After almost two years of relationship she only knew his parents were long dead, and that he had a twin brother, which by the way wasn't one of his favorite subjects.

Well one of the biggest surprises was to find out she was pregnant, and the hardest task to tell the father.

**xxxflashbackxxx**

Jennifer had been feeling strange since the last couple of days; something like the stomach flu, as well as a slight delay of her period.

'_Maybe it's just my imagination, it can be a lot of things, not only pregnancy.'_, she would run this kind of mantra over and over again, trying to deceive herself from the most clear signs given by nature.

It was one of the rare times in her life that she felt afraid; afraid that a pregnancy could ruin her dreams with the man she loved.

She surely loved him, but still she didn't know if he felt the same way towards her. _'He surely loves me, if it wasn't true why would he live with me….but on the other hand he doesn't want children, nor want me around his work quarters…nor introduce me to his co-workers or friends…'_ the list went on, still she was afraid what he would tell her after hearing the truth. The moment they agreed to live together as a couple, he told her she wasn't to get pregnant, he never told her the reasons just that he didn't want any children and didn't want her near his office nor people he supposedly worked with. Even agreeing to his conditions she didn't have any idea why he wouldn't want her around, and as for children she would love to have many, especially with him; it was a dream many women had, and she wasn't an exception, still she sacrificed it to live with him. They would make it safe, well she at least used to be on the pill, and as everyone knows it, it wasn't totally safe, regarding children nor any diseases. Well it failed…The doctor confirmed, she was in fact pregnant.

She then arrived from the doctor, and thank God Vergil was engrossed in his paperwork so he didn't take notice she had been out alone(a thing that would anger him to no end).So she decided to go to her room, take a bath and wait for him, so she could tell him the news.

------

'_Finally over', _he thought as he ended part of his paperwork, already thinking about some sleep.

Vergil then locked the massive wooden door which had many mystical figures craved and headed to his personal's quarters.

He opened he door and found Jennifer looking thoughtfully outside, from their room's balcony.

"Wondering this early milady?"

"Yes, just thinking…", she then sighed and ruffed her beautiful mahogany hair heading to their bed at the same time.

"May I know the subject of your thoughts", he said knowing she wasn't the one to get all philosophic.

'_Yeah, wondering about our child.' _she surely couldn't answer that, still she had to tell him whether she liked it or not.

"I was just…just thinking how you would react…"

"React to what?", he cut her off; he knew it was something not pleasant, he just had to look at her face, it was like a mirror of her feelings; she couldn't hide them.

"To my pregnancy.", she then looked down as he fumed.

"Pardon me.", he was emotionless now, his mask took over.

"I'm pregnant Vergil."

"I've told you…"

"I know what you've told me, but it happened, I…I couldn't help it, I was on the pill and all, but…but.", she then broke down crying.

Vergil just paced back and forth, sighing and massaging his temple in a futile attempt to calm himself down. _'That's what you get Vergil, you knew you couldn't do that, but still you've done it…now you must face the consequences.'_

"How did you find out?", his voice was emotionless.

"I went to the doctor and he only confirmed my suspicion."

"You went there alone?", now he was angry.

"Yes..", she replied silently.

He just gave her a hard stare.

"Vergil please…"

"I told you not to get pregnant, still here you are…then I ask you not to wander outside alone, yet you ignore me and do whatever you want."

"Sorry.", she was incredibly submissive on these situations, she feared being alone, alone ..all by herself again. It was a life she never wanted again…never be away from Vergil.

"Sorry won't make things any better.", he replied.

"We can work things out, it will be ok, a baby won't bother you so much…we can sleep on separate rooms…and money, well I can work."

Vergil laughed coldly, _"_You think only this will erase the mistake? Don't be foolish."

"Please Vergil."

"Stop that woman! I can't take your stupidity disgusts me.", he said as he slammed the door behind him leaving a crying Jennifer behind.

-----------------

**Will it be the end of their relationship?**

**Please do review and tell what you guys think!!!**

**Tell me what can be improved!**


	2. What?

**A/N – All characters here are on their late teens…kinda 17..18 …somewhere around it.**

**xxxstill flashbackxxx**

Vergil stormed out of their room, with a lot in mind. He knew it wasn't just her fault, she didn't get pregnant alone in the first place. He wasn't totally angry with her; part of the anger was caused by himself. He now had to deal with the consequences; he had to assure none of his 'co-workers' would find out about their child. His 'co-workers' weren't human beings, they were demons, which despised humans in every way possible. Even being half human Vergil was respected hence being the son of Sparda, still demons, or half demons weren't to mate with humans, let alone reproduce. At first he didn't worried about it, since never did he thought he would do such a foolish thing…fall for a human; a thing that had completely changed as time went by. The one who didn't respect that law would find a harsh punishment: Death…death for the woman and child…the demon who fathered the child would have to kill both woman and child with his own sword, it was enough punishment already.

So now Vergil had t think a way to keep them away, as far as possible; they weren't to find out about the woman, let alone that he sired a child. He knew he had been harsh on Jen, she surely was sensitive; he would make things better, even if he had to apologize.

**xxxend of flashbackxxx**

And that's the story so far. Vergil then told her he was kinda stressed, and that he wouldn't want her to abort the child ( as she thought), that solved their problem; well at least on Jennifer's point of view.

Vergil became more overprotective, it increased ten fold; she thought it was natural. Never did she think they were under risk because Vergil wasn't a man at all, well technically he wasn't. Vergil moved their quarters to the far side of the castle-like place they lived as well as made a nursery room to their infant beside their room. The nursery was a place where Jennifer enjoyed really much to stay at; it was full of rather cute things as well as to an immense white crib all cushioned with baby colored sheets; the baby already owned lots of things, even before being born.

Vergil still attended his 'meetings', a little farer than before. The demons weren't the ones to be fooled easily and they already smelled something wasn't ok; they were to investigate…why Vergil moved all of a sudden…there must be something wrong, so very wrong.

----------------

At their castle Jennifer had some maids, which kept her away from house work, and since Vergil instructed her not to do anything, she had nothing to do all day; so she would stick to the baby stuff.

In a rather normal afternoon someone knocked on her door, and since she was beside the door she wouldn't wait for the maids to come answer the door; she moved first.

She opened the door only to find two men clad in black from head to toe.

"What can I do for you?"

"We're looking for Vergil Sparda."

"Sorry but he isn't home."

"Thanks. Are you his wife?"

"Yes."

"Thanks again."

Little did she know those men were far from being great gentleman.

--------

Later Vergil was cleaning his swords, calmly thinking, when someone knocked on the door.

"Come in.", re replied.

"So Vergil, Vergil what's being going through your mind lately?"

Vergil didn't quite catch it at first.

"Thought you would go unnoticed…didn't took you as such a fool."

Now he figured everything out: Jennifer…they found her.

"Even a child…tsk...tsk", the other man said.

Vergil only glared.

"You know the rules, and still you've broken them, now you'll have to face the consequences."

"And if I don't?", he replied smugly.

"We'll give her her sentence the same way…Do it yourself or we'll to it way more painful for her, and for you too."

"You won't touch her."

"Correctly you'll do it for us…better yet already did the moment you brought her to your bed; you gave her the death sentence."

Vergil was fumming now, he didn't take it easy receiving orders.

"You'll do it now, otherwise we'll do it for you."

They then grasped Vergil's arm and made their way towards their sleeping quarters.

----------

Arriving there Jennifer was reading some baby magazine, when she heard men talking and then a knock on her door. She then went to answer it and found her husband holding a sword and being held by two men, and those were the men she saw earlier.

She saw the cold look on his eyes, "What's wrong Vergil?"

He said nothing. He just turned his face away, and started…

"We can't have this child. I don't want it."

Jen didn't catch it, moments ago he as 'happy', and now he was going to loose it all.

"Vergil…what do you mean. ?"

"He means he is tired of you…he wants this child dead..as well as you too. You'd better run if you don't want your love dead too."

Jennifer did what she was told and managed to run as much as she could, even pregnant she went outside in the snow trying to escape her once loved one.

He would kill her on the woods.

-----------------

**xxxsome hours before, a little far from that placexxx**

Dante was reading a porn magazine as well as having some snacks, when Lady burst through his doors.

"I've got a job for you to do."

"Who told you I want it?"

"Well, I BELIEVE you do..Otherwise you won't have any money to buy this shit anymore!", she spat yanking his magazine away from him.

"Want to replace it…kinda live?"

The only thing he felt was her fist colliding in his face.

"I'm starting to think I would enjoy the job.", he said looking at her anger stricken face.

"Good.", she said.

"So what is it this time….if it is as boring as the last one…forget it…"

"It surely won't be boring."

"Where is it?"

"At playbol a castle…Some devils use to work there, and the owner himself is a half devil."

"And…"

"And you know him pretty well."

Dante only raised an eyebrow.

"That's Vergil's house…Vergil's."

"What?"

----------------

End of chappie!...Please review.


	3. Truth

"What?", Dante asked not quite believing her.

"That's Vergil's place. The thing is that he works with some demons…like a pact..And those dudes are kinda messing around, so that's where your part begins. Kill them and the money is yours…I don't want to be in the middle of family matters."

Dante only couldn't believe that…his long lost brother..so near…It was crazy. He took the job immediately.

-----------

Arriving there Dante saw it was a rather huge castle, _'Never ever had I received an invitation to lunch..huh…'_

As he wondered about his brother's bad manners, Dante saw a girl running fast, very fast, untill she felt on the cold snow. So he decided to check the girl.

"Hey, you ok?"

No reply. He then decided to turn the girl so she could face him.

"Hey girl you ok?"

This time the girl opened her eyes a little, and as soon as she did that Dante felt her arms embrace his neck, and her frightened voice saying.

"I knew you wouldn't hurt me, ever…Let's go home Vergil, please."

Dante was dumbstruck…_'Vergil...girl…home'_

"Actually his brother."

"No…one moment ago you were after me…now we can go home..Leave those men behind please…my belly hurts.", she said stroking her belly lightly. Then he noticed she was pregnant.

'_Even a brat he did.'_

"I'd better take you home before someone hurts you…"

"I knew you wouldn't hurt us Vergil.", she whispered.

Dante then took Jennifer to his office, and laid her there on his old couch. Next day he would start with the questions.

In less than a blink of an eye Lady burst in…and in no time saw a girl on his couch.

"Can't you do your job without thinking with your dick?"

"Whoa..the one who used his dick in her was my brother not me this time!", he tried to defend himself.

"What?", even Lady was shocked.

"Yeah..I was arriving there, then this girl appeared out of nowhere, and then felt on the cold floor..I went to check on her and she called me Vergil…asked me to …well Vergil to take her home..and that she knew he wouldn't do any bad to them, and for him to leave those men behind…"

"Them?"

"Look, she is pregnant."

Lady then got neared and saw her swollen belly.

"I just can't believe he would father a child with a human….that's a surprise to say the least."

"A hell of a surprise."

-------------

The next day Jennifer woke up and noticed she was in different surroundings; a shop..a very dust shop..and then she noticed a white male sleeping on a chair near her couch.

She then raised and touched the man's arm; now she knew he wasn't her Vergil.

Dante woke in a start and eyed fixed to the girl.

"Hello, Mr."

"Hello Miss.", he said back.

"Thanks for the help.", she said shyly. "Do you know where I can find Vergil?"

"Are you his…"he motioned for her to answer his question.

"Wife, well, we live together."

"Pregnant."

"Yes, six months pregnant.", she said rubbing her belly lightly. She now wore a sad expression.

"Sorry but I don't know where he is at the moment."

"Could you please help me find him?"

"Unfortunately I don't think anyone can.", said a Lady out of nowhere.

Jennifer only looked at her.

"As you can see Vergil works with rather strange people, and he wanted you nowhere near them I suppose?"

"Yes.", she was kinda scared now.

"They aren't normal people, they are demons, as Vergil himself is a half demon", she was ready to interrupt, most likely pass out, still Lady kept on, "And then there's a rule in the demon world that whoever works on their side can't marry, let alone reproduce with a human…The one who disobeys is sentenced to kill the woman and the child."

Jennifer was crying uncontrably and holding her belly as if someone was going to steal it from her.

"Please, say it's all a myth."

"Sorry, it's not."Lady replied.

Dante didn't have enough courage to tell the woman the truth, but thanks to Lady the girl's emotions were a rack one way or the other.

"Say he will come back.", she was sobbing uncontrably.

"Sorry, as for that I don't know.", she knew the chances were less than zero…but she decided to save this one more pain to the girl.

"Is my baby, my baby a demon?"

"Yes part of it is a demon."

"Oh my God.", she then raised and headed towards the window…but before she could reach her destiny she passed out.

-----------

"Lady you shouldn't have told her all that shit now!"

"And you wanted me to what? Hide it forever..And make things worse on the future…If that bastard didn't tell her someone ought to do it! And since his brother is as idiot someone ELSE had to do it!"

"Imagine if she had an abortion or something, I don't want to be punished, nor want to clean the fucking shop!"

"You bastard..it's your niece or nephew!"

"Who would think Vergil would be this fast!", he laughed lightly.

"Oh, Dante..you're impossible."

------------------

Some time later when Jennifer got better, Dante told her their history, about their father, mother and the devil heritage, and also told her that she should stay there. They both her and her child could be safe, and since they were 'part of family' he would be very welcoming.

Jennifer wanted to go back home, but Lady saw that in that house no longer anyone lived.

The thing Jennifer feared the most just happened: She had lost her loved Vergil…and as it seemed forever.

'_Maybe he'll come back looking for his child, or even looking out for me'_

---------

Jennifer then started helping at Devil May Cry as well as working outside so she could raise her child, not only depend on Dante for everything, _'He has already been good enough for a lifetime'_

It was almost one month since she arrived at Devil May Cry. She was washing the dishes when all of a sudden she felt something wet ooze from her womanhood.

"Oh my God!"

**----------**

**Please tell me what you think so far!!**

**Give me your opinions about the plot!!**

**Thanks!!**


	4. Pure Bliss

**xxxAt Fortuna cityxxx**

Kyrie sat at her bed looking thoughtfully through her window, that was a beautiful night, with a bright moon and many stars shinning, but still she was way too thoughtful. She wondered about her life now, since she couldn't do all that she had planned, especially concerning her love affairs. Well, she would go to the church, do some choirs, go back home, do some stuff…and then she would meet Nero…nothing way too different right….well not exactly. Years passed by and her relationship with Nero grew into something more than just friendship, a thing her brother didn't take way too well. Credo's point being was Nero had nothing, well nothing at all: no home, no work (well apart from being a demon slayer at Fortuna), no proper education…and well no parents, meaning no good name to give his sister, since his only name was Nero, besides he wasn't the most cordial person in the world.

Kyrie on the other hand wanted him really badly, she could say she loved him, they were barely teens still they felt something strong for each other, and actually they were about seventeen at that time. Credo prohibited Kyrie to stay way too much time hanging out with Nero, saying that he was up to no good and that he didn't want his sister to end up with a good for nothing boy. She wasn't really happy about her brother's opinion about her beloved friend, more likely crush, but anyways. Deep down Credo was only worried about her well being, it was his duty after all, ever since they became orphans he had to take care of her interests as well as to make sure she wouldn't end up in a messy life.

Kyrie even being shy and all was really pretty, with her auburn smooth hair and her honey eyes, catching the eye of each and every male her age (Nero was no exception). She refused to go out too much with people her age, she would rather stay home doing some trivial thing or training at her church; a thing Credo was really glad for.

On the other hand Nero was pretty fussy, always doing something on the streets or simply moping around looking for Kyrie. He was a teenager, and a hot blooded male and of course he found himself attracted to his one and only longtime friend. As time went by Kyrie seemed not to notice her features were changing from a girl's to a very hot woman ( in the back of Nero's mind that was the main opinion he held about his friend's body). Still he knew her brother would never allow him to date her; he didn't need any more proof of that.

**xxxflashbackxxx**

That night Fortuna would celebrate Sparda's arrival at the city which happened many hundreds of years before, it was one of the biggest parties the city held every year, and as for tradition they would hold a ball with all people who wanted to attend of course, especially teens. So the decoration had to be flawless: every room of their immense church had red satin drapers everywhere, from the ceiling to the floor; the 'dance floor' as many called it had purple and dark blue roses in many vases in every corner and the floor was so polished it seemed knew. Of course the best part of the party wouldn't begin until after the main religious celebration, which wasn't to be skipped still many people went for traditional purposes.

Kyrie that year was flabergastered, since she was picked to be the singer at the main celebration, a thing she honored very much since her mother used to be the one who sang almost every year. So she was very excited looking for some dress to fit her properly in that occasion, and since she knew her brother wasn't the most calm person to talk about clothing she decided to go and ask her best friend: Nero, who she knew would be willing to go with her.

So she had to go to a dress shop ( so she had to wake up very early in order to arrive home before night…as she was very insecure of her looks). She then decided to call her friend Nero.

She woke up took a shower got into some fresh clothes and headed towards Nero's room.

Arriving there she saw his door was ajar and lit by a little flash of light coming from the moon lit night.

'_How cute…almost like a baby's face when sleeping', _she thought while looking a little too longer to the lad before waking him up.

She then got closer and noticed he was only on his boxers and was covered by only a thin cloth,_' How come he doesn't feel any cold!'_.

She teen reached out and touched his arm lightly.

"Nero", she said softly not to scare him.

"Hummm" , he only growled.

"Let's go out…I need to buy the dress for the party…remember I told you about that…"

"Humm…yes just a sec.", he then raised as lazy as I don't know what, hair as messy as the hair of a person who just faced a hurricane and eyes which had lots of sleep signs on them.

He raised and headed straight to his adjoining bathroom, to try and take some of the sleep away. After that he took some fresh clothes which consisted on dark jeans and navy blue T shirt and then went to finally go out with his friend.

"Sorry for the lost time…", he said as they hurried towards the exit doors of the sleeping quarters of Fortuna's headquarters.

"Don't worry…it's ok. We'll arrive there in no time."

"Arrive where ? May I know ?", burst Credo into their small chat.

Credo appearance took them by surprise.

"I was just going downtown to by a dress, so I asked Nero to join me, so I wouldn't go all by myself.", Kyrie stated simply, noticing his brother wasn't on his best mood (Nero was always a touchy subject).

"You can go alone, I think a dress shop isn't fit for a male, isn't it true Nero ?"

Nero only glared daggers at him.

"Kyrie be back before four o'clock, and as for you, go change into your training gear, we need you today on training."

"What ?Today isn't my day for training! You can't order me around like that!"

"As long as you live under this roof I can", he stated simply.

"Credo please, we'll be back soon, he will be able to train"

"Kyrie just go ."

"Nero back to headquarters."

-----

Little did Credo know he wouldn't be able to hold those two for long.

**xxxend of flashback onexxx**

**xxxflashback twoxxx**

Some time later, Kyrie had already bought the dress and Nero still behaved like himself, all messy and everything.

That was the night the party was being held in the church so everything was going crazy; people running so the last details were to be taken care of exactly as they were supposed to be , people still had to prepare the traditional food as well as the beverages, and other people worried about their garments…this was Nero's case.

So in the time the party would take place(very intelligent, huh!) he decided to look for a suitable cloth to wear, a tux if possible…a thing he doubted he would find on his small wardrobe. He only possessed some black pants as well as a social shirt, which he never had the opportunity to wear.

He then took the 'formal' suit from his messy clothing and had a great look at it.

His only thought was.

'_Kyrie's gonna puke on me'._

Well imagine the state his clothes were on.

'_Kyrie is singing right now…she won't be able to help me a bit.'_

He then decided to wait until Kyrie could leave the stage and go change into her party dress…then he would ask for some help.

-------

Credo was at the main halls only making sure everything went ok with that party. He was a very responsible guy who never disrespected the laws and worked very hardly to achieve his goals…especially the goal to be the main head of the demon slaying soldiers.

In order to that he wasn't to get married nor had any personal relationship to women (we hope so XD). He wouldn't let this goal down, even if the most attractive girl at Fortuna would get naked in front of him and ask him to take her; he just wouldn't, he was pretty chaste, so far.

That night he was too engrossed with matters to notice who was or wasn't at the party.

-------------

Nero heard Kyrie opening her door…it was the time he would put his small plan in action. He then dried his hair very quickly (since he had just taken a shower), gathered his clothes and headed towards her room.

Poor Kyrie didn't even had time to dress herself fully (don't think bullshit…she only forgot her shoes XD), and already heard someone calling for her name.

"Kyrie."

"Come in"

Nero then put his nose on the door and quickly entered, only to be hit by the beautiful image of Kyrie clad in a salmon shiny colored dress, which had the back part open, and a V neck that only made her body more mature, showing every curve on the right places; her was in a beautiful tall bun and her face was one of a princess'.

"Umhh..I was..well", he was in a loss of words.

"…Just wondering if you could help with this clothes here…I'm…kinda having some problems with them."

"Sure ..just give them to me so I can have a look."

Taking the clothes she notices the blouse that was supposed to be white was almost sun yellow thanks to the lack of washing it.

"Nero, you are not planning on attending the party with this blouse, are you ?"

He pinched the bridge of his nose in apprehension.

Kyrie had to think fast.

"Maybe my brother has something that may fit you ?"

"No, thanks, I'll pass that."

"Nero!! He's not even there, and I'll wash it after all. Let's just go there, he won't see us."

"Ok…", he knew he had no other better options.

------------

Kyrie opened his very neat and tidy huge wardrobe, which held many fancy things , which by the way seemed pretty expensive.

'_This door must have cost more then my entire room', _Nero wondered in silence as Kyrie rummaged through her brother's stuff.

"Nero, try this one on!", she almost shoved a white social blouse on his face.

" Sorry, didn't see you were this near,", little did she know he wasn't observing his clothes, and yes observing things that were under clothes…women clothes to be more specific.

"K…Where is the bathroom?"

"You can change here…I won't look if you'd like.", she said with a hint of sarcasm (imagine Kyrie being sarcastic…XD)

Nero then with some shame took his T off and tried Credo's one on.

"It may fit me as soon as I have some horse hormones K…", he sighed a bit angrily.

"This is the smallest one I could find…Maybe this won't work."

"Let's just forget it."

"Hey…no! You have to go to the party…for me please.", she made her dog puppy face Nero couldn't resist.

"Ok..but what am I supposed to wear…a custom ?"

Kyrie then sat at her brother's comfy king sized bed.

"Maybe you should go shirtless.", she said kidding.

"And you should go naked.", he said thinking too loud.

"What ?!!"

Nero just held her arms and gave her a heated kiss, '_It's now or never!'_

Kyrie was totally shocked, never did she imagine Nero would kiss her all of a sudden , so passionately, as he did. Still she didn't push him back.

While kissing Nero started to rummage through her hair, then dress as Kyrie touched his still wet hair and abs, until Nero reached her dress's holders

'_click'_

And it felt from her body as silk.

She only sighed his name, getting carried away.

Nero then kissed her earlobe, then left butterfly kisses on her neck, collarbone and then got to her breasts, which she tried to hide in a futile attempt to cover herself from his hungry eyes and mouth as it seemed.

Things on his pants weren't any better..he needed a release and needed it fast.

Kyrie noticed his discomfort and did what instinct told her; unbuckled his belt and then gave attention to his belly (gotch ya!).

He then yanked her dress away and began to pull his pants off already laying over her didn't changed her mind so he continued to pleasure her as she kissed him. Nero then saw it was the time they should decide if they should or shouldn't do what they were about to.

"Kyrie…", he said in between moans "…are you sure about it ?"

"Yes, Nero."

"Do you really want this ?"

"I want it."

He then got her final say. He positioned himself in-between her legs, ready and paying attention so he wouldn't hurt her and seeing she was wet enough he looked into her eyes as if asking for allowance, and after a small nod coming from his partner he entered her slowly. "Tell me if you feel any pain.", he told her as the went on. She knew he was being gentle, and what was a little painful soon began to be pure bliss.

Bliss, that was the only word they could describe that night; the first night they were together.

Pure bliss.

**------------**

**Sorry this update took a long time to happen, still new chappie!!**

**What do you think will happen to Jennifer** **?And will Credo find out his beloved sister and almost arch enemy had just had sex on his bed** **?**

**This chappie may seem a little confusing and out of place, but still things will be cleared on the next chapters, don't worry, things will make sense pretty soon!**

**Please R & R .**

**Open for ideas and any comments!!!**

**Thanks!**


	5. Announced War

After those thirty minutes of intense loving the young couple had to finally move away from that incredibly soft bed; they didn't even had time to cuddle nor sleep, they had spent way too much time already away from the party. Now not only the clothes were messy but their bodies were too.

Nero kept looking at the ceiling wondering about his last attitudes. Never did he thought only a kiss would lead to something _that _intense. Part of his mind was pleased and satisfied but craved for more, the other part was the 'what if' part. He wondered if someone had caught them in the middle of the act, if Credo would notice or even imagine he had been in _his _bed with _his _sister or if she could get pregnant and maybe get an STD since the actions weren't expected he had no protection, actually he didn't even own any. Wait he didn't even know if he had any STD's. He never dated someone, let alone sleep with a girl, still he didn't know from where the hell he did come from; he surely could have any sort of diseases. He sometimes had these crazy thoughts regarding his biological family.

As soon as this topic reached his mind it faded away; Kyrie helped it to happen as soon as he felt her hand reach his arm softly.

"Nero we should get going, I'll get late for the presentation.", she said still with her messy hair and red tinged cheeks.

He hadn't noticed but she was already dressed, only waiting for him to do the same.

"Yes, sorry…"

Nero then raised went to the bathroom to wash the sweat from his face. After that he took his forgotten boxers from the floor as well as his formal pants and the white shirt he 'borrowed' Credo. While he struggled with its buttons Kyrie managed to make the bed look at least a little neater; it was hard since the bed covers ended up curled in a ball on the floor as well.

After this Kyrie helped Nero getting ready. Tying his tie and closing the shirt's buttons for him.

"Here you go.", she smiled a little shy. It just felt weird; she never imagined that would happen between the two of them. Yes, she loved Nero, but she didn't know that _that_ would happen so fast. Sometimes they were friends, sometimes lovers. He was the two things wrapped in one.

"Thanks.", he said looking at her shy face; after a split second he kissed her temple lightly and encircled her hips with his arms, holding her still.

"It felt awesome…really…great…I, Kyrie...sorry if I did anything wrong.", he said while breathing in her hair's scent.

"You did nothing wrong, yes, that felt…good.", she said not looking in his eyes. He then raised her chin seeing she was a little ashamed and kissed her lips lovingly, just before squeezing her body to his one last time before they went to the party.

-----

"_Where is she?"__, _wondered Credo.

"Credo, where would your sister be? I'd love to be pleased by her presence this evening.", said Justin one of Credo's comrades, a very well known to say the least. He was a very presentable man, which had short dark hair, bright brown eyes and a strong figure to match his very masculine profile. He was around Credo's age and worked for the Order, he knew how to fight, how to do the paperwork and most important how to make a decent living among all those demons and unnatural things without letting anyone take notice.

"She surely is on her way."

"_Well, she better be."_

-------

She tried to run and laugh at the same time without failing to breathe. She held hands with Nero and tried her best not to bump in another set of huge wooden doors.

"You almost broke your nose.", pointed Nero. "Sorry, I made you drunk.", he said a little mockingly.

"Dresses weren't meant for running, besides, looks like you were hit by a tornado.", she said running her fingers through his white locks, before kissing his lower lip.

Both laughed until they arrived at the main ball room, only to be greeted by a not so happy Credo.

-----

The room was decorated with the Order's symbol; the walls held beautiful satin blinds as well as many candles were there, lit to make the environment classic. The stage held its secretive appeal, but it was no news it always held that gothic air.

As soon the two saw Credo, they released hands and Kyrie went direct to her brother while Nero excused himself and headed the opposite side.

He had two reasons to avoid that evening.

-----

"Where have you been? I've been looking for you, you're running late.", Credo was a little angry with his sister's lateness. He wasn't that _worried _before knowing the reason for the late show was Nero.

"Sorry I was helping Nero with his clothes, I apologize.", she got even more ashamed seeing her brother had company. Yeah, she remembered that man from the Order, the one who worked with Credo. He wanted to have her around, talk to her alone, she felt smothered by his presence sometimes, still he was a great man a well instructed man to say. He always praised Credo and said he would make a wonderful leader when his time came. She only agreed.

"So your…", he really tried to put the words better, "…friend made you **this **late? Were you mending his clothes, or doing them fully?", he gave a humorless laugh.

She only frowned her face. "I…", she moved her hand to make her point.

"Don't worry, you shouldn't waste your time with that messy boy, he's no good for you.", he said giving Nero side glances…If he just guessed what they were doing a little time before…

"Yeah a foul mouthed little scum…", Agnus added, while kissing Kyrie's hand. "Your brother shouldn't let you stick with that boy, who knows what he is capable of doing to get what he wants…Credo, your parents shouldn't have been _that _compassionate with that weird child, they knew we had orphanages…You may be raising the viper under your own roof…better yet , letting the viper around the rabbit."

"Excuse me it's time I go to stage.", Kyrie excused herself. She was tired of those lame sayings about Nero, why did they hate him so much, he was a teenager, just like anybody else his age he wasn't flawless; yes he had his tantrums, he cursed, he crashed, but he was the sweetest guy she ever made contact with, and after that night she only got even more in love with him.

------

Kyrie went to the stage and as always made a wonderful presentation; she sang the main melody giving the introductions to the ball opening.

------

After that she exited the stage and went towards Nero (who, by the way smiled to her during the whole presentation, just like a lovesick puppy). He was alone in the far corner, drinking some juice to pass the time. Couples were dancing the light songs the orchestra was playing.

"Hey!", she said shyly. "Enjoying the party?"

He only raised his eyebrow. "Hardly…you know me way too well."

She laughed lightly in return. "I know it, I know you way too well, that's true."

"Now I can give you attention, you'll be full of me this evening.", she said looking him directly in the eyes.

"Guess that dude over there is almost killing me with his glare. Come on let's dance and make him know I have the girl."

"Nero!", she hit him playfully, "I'm sure Credo and him are just talking something about me…"

"You mean talking awesome things about me.", he frowned, "I want them to go fuck themsel…"

"Nero shush, I know how you feel, I'm sorry, bout them…"

"Hey don't be.", he said silencing her with a light kiss on the lips and his hands dragging her to the dance floor. A place they all could watch.

-----

"Look who's trying to seduce your fragile little sister, t-t-t-that bleached rat, if I were in your shoes I would marry her before she wrecks herself because of that filthy scum…"

"Shut this hole Agnus, I know my sister, I don't need your stupid comments.", Credo discretely hissed.

"You know she made no caste promises as you did, besides you can't watch her every move, nor _his_…"

------

"I'm so lame…", said Nero like a duck, trying to dance with Kyrie.

"Don't say it, you're doing fairly well for someone who never got out of the corner.", said Kyrie while she leaned on Nero's chest. "Toda was the best day…thanks."

"I'm the one to thank you, not only for today…but for…always.", Nero said as red as a tomato; expressing feelings definitely wasn't his thing.

The song ended and another one took its place, then Kyrie felt a warm thing reach her waist from behind. She quickly got aware of her surroundings.

Nero looked as if he was ready to kill, while Justin took her away to dance smoothly. Both males wanted her. War was announced.

------

"You sing very well, no wonder you're the main singer at the church, I've heard a lot about your voice, the comments were poor compared to reality.", Justin said while dancing, _really _dancing with Kyrie.

"Thanks, I'm glad you liked it.", she said looking sideways. She wanted to see what Nero was up to; she didn't even had time to say goodbye or a 'see you later'.

"I was wondering, umh, ", he did a thoughtful face, as if he truly was pondering something he had already decided a long time ago. ,"Would you like to accompany on lunch tomorrow, go out on a walk perhaps?"

She didn't know what to answer. She didn't want to go, but it would earn her a lot of problems if she didn't.

"I already asked for your brother's permission, and he allowed it…I mean if that's what's worrying you.", he smiled sweetly.

"So, seems like I can't turn your invitation down. Yes I'll gladly have lunch with you tomorrow.", she couldn't be impolite, especially to one of her brother's co-workers. "Thanks for the invitation."

"I'm the one to thank you, since you'll be gracing me with your presence."

'_Nice, guess she'll be lunching out tomorrow…with that fancy pants…great', _thought Nero while rolling his eyes. Yes he did eavesdrop.

**------------**

**Sorry this update took a long time to happen, still new chappie!!**

**Please R & R .**

**Open for ideas and any comments!!!**

**Thanks!**


End file.
